DEVELOPMENTAL FUNDS. During the current grant period, MSKCC opened the first phase of the Zuckerman Research Center. This allowed additional space for MSKCC to expand its laboratory-based cancer research efforts. An effort to attract leading laboratory-based junior investigators was begun in 2006. The strategic planning for these recruitments was undertaken by the Senior Leadership and executed by search committees led by the Program Leaders with participation from the membership. To date, 17 junior investigators have been recruited and established independent laboratories in part supported by the CCSG funds. Over the last 6 years, a total of $4.7M in developmental funds were awarded to assist in establishing their laboratories. These funds have been instrumental in the success of these junior investigators at establishing successful independent laboratories. As a group they have received $38.1M in peer-reviewed funding (total award) and produced over 80 publications from their laboratories. All 8 of the laboratory-based research programs participated in and benefited from this influx of emerging talent. Many of the new investigators brought with them expertise in new areas or techniques of relevance to the evolving scope of cancer research. Funds are now being requested to support the mission of the Cancer Center in two categories critical to the advancement of its goals: 1) Additional faculty recruitment in disciplines related to the strategic vision of the Center and 2) Pilot project grants to stimulate cross-disciplinary collaboration between investigators in the Survivorship, Outcomes and Risk (SOAR) program and members of other Cancer Center programs. Both categories represent opportunities for the Center to strengthen and diversify its research portfolio. Funds requested to support faculty recruitment in strategic areas will enable the Center to attract top talent by providing a start-up/transition package that will enable new recruits to have the resources to immediately develop and grow their research programs. Funds requested to support cross-disciplinary pilot projects between SOAR and other Cancer Center program members will provide an opportunity for the development and initiation of research projects that build upon the expertise of the Center's population scientists, as well as exploit the knowledge of the Center's basic and clinical research community in order to facilitate the discovery of new knowledge.